Users:UNSC Jon 117/Sandbox/Toy Box Editor Groups
1.0 “Build View" Action Toys (1.0 only) Basic Toys -> 2.0/3.0 “Simple Toys” filter Blocks -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered “Basic Blocks” (?) Building Sets -> 2.0/3.0 “Buildings” filter Buildings -> 2.0/3.0 “Buildings” filter Cast Members -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered and “Vehicles and Actors” filters Creativi-Toys -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered and 3.0 Game Maker filters Critters -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered Decorations -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered Enemies -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered Plants -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered Play Set Townspeople -> 2.0/3.0 “Vehicles and Actors” filter Set Pieces -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered Sports Toys -> 3.0 Game Maker filter (only?) Terrain -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered and “Terrain” filters Toy Box Townspeople (1.0 only) Track Pieces -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered “Race Track Pieces” and Game Maker “Driving Toys” filters Vehicles and Mounts -> 2.0/3.0 Unfiltered 2.0 and 3.0 by Filter Buildings Agrabah Building Set Big Hero 6 Building Set (3.0 only) Bright Tree Village (3.0 only, aka Ewok Village) Builders and Creators Castle Building Sets (Cinderella, DunBroch) City Building Set Complete Buildings Cottage Building Set (3.0 only) The Death Star (3.0 only) DunBroch Building Set (3.0 only) Famous Landmarks Farm Buildign Set Pieces (3.0 only) Frozen (3.0 only) Gravity Falls (3.0 only) Halloween Town Buildings (3.0 only, as seen in 3.0 Toy Box Hub) Inside Out (3.0 only) Main Street USA Building Set (3.0 only, as seen in 3.0 Toy Box Hub) Pirates of the Caribbean Building Set Space Station Building Set (3.0 only; from 1.0 Toy Story in Space Play Set?) Star Wars (3.0 only) Suburbs Building Set (3.0 only) Tatooine (3.0 only) Tomorrowland (3.0 only) Treehouse Building Set Custom Filters Favorites Most Used Recently Used Decorations Bushes City Clusters (i.e. customizeable Population Clusters, aka Terrain Clusters) Country Exotic (3.0 only) Flowers Other (2.0 only) Signs Statues Trees Yard (3.0 only) Game Maker Collectibles (3.0 only) Creativi-Toys (3.0 only?) Disney Games (e.g. Brave Forest Siege, Inside Out, Monsters University, Stitch’s Tropical Rescue) Driving Toys Game Setup Toys Game Templates Marvel Games Other Game Toys (2.0 only) Platforming Toys Rails Sports Toys (3.0 only?) Star Wars Games (3.0 only) Simple Toys Active Blocks (3.0 only) Active Toys Basic Blocks (3.0 only) Basic Toys (2.0 only) Mover Toys (“toys” not capitalized in 2.0) Templates Complete Games Game Kits Game Pieces Terrain Layouts (3.0 only?) Terrain Caverns and Tunnels (3.0 only) Cliffs and Ledges Flat Terrain Rocky Terrain Slopes and Ramps Water Toy Origin Assault on Asgard Set The Avengers Set Brave Forest Siege Set Cars Set Escape from the Kyln Set The Force Awakens (3.0 only) Guardians of the Galaxy Set The Incredibles Set Inside Out (3.0 only) Lone Ranger Set Monsters University Set Pirates of the Caribbean Set Rise Against the Empire (3.0 only) Spider-Man Set Stitch’s Tropical Rescue Set Toy Box Speedway (3..0 only) Toy Box Takeover (3.0 only) Toy Story Set Twilight of the Republic (3.0 only)Unfiltered Basic Blocks Builders and Creators -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter Building Sets - Group 1-7 (3.0 only) Buildings (3.0 only) Cast Members -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter Character Townspeople -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter City Building Set (2.0 only) -> “Buildings” filter Creativi-Toys -> ? Critters -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter Decorations -> “Decorations” filter Disney Building Sets (2.0 only) Disney Infinity 1.0 Building Sets (2.0 only) Disney Infinity 1.0 Play Set Townspeople (3.0 only) Disney Infinity 2.0 Play Set Townspeople (3.0 only) Disney Infinity Townspeople Enemies -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter Flying Vehicles (3.0 only) Gameplay Toys (3.0 only) Ground Vehicles (3.0 only) Instant Fun -> ? Marvel Townspeople (2.0 only) -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter Mounts (3.0 only) Plants -> “Decorations” filter Platforming Toys -> ? Race Track Pieces -> “Driving Toys” under “Game Maker” filter (?) Set Pieces -> “Buildings” filter Sidekicks -> “Vehicles and Actors” filter Sports Toys (3.0 only) Templates -> “Templates” filter Terrain -> “Terrain” filter Vehicles and Mounts (2.0 only) -> separately, under “Vehicles and Actors” filter Vehicles and Actors Builders and Creators Cast Members Character Townspeople Critters Enemies Marvel Townspeople Mounts Non-Play Set Townspeople Play Set Townspeople Sidekicks Vehicles (2.0 only) Flying Vehicles (3.0 only) Ground Vehicles (3.0 only)